Battle Pages/Blake, Sun and Ship Crew vs. Sea Feilong
"Blake, Sun and Ship Crew vs. Sea Feilong" is a fight that occurred in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", somewhere on an ocean between Vale and Menagerie. Preceding Events A Grimm has been stalking a ship with the intent to attack it. To the fortune of those on board, Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong were also passengers. The Fight A Sea Feilong moves through the surface of the ocean water with enough force for its wake to rock the ship. It slowly raises itself up out of the water and is immediately seen by Blake Belladonna and a crew member in the crow's nest who sends out the alert. Another crew member goes running while the Captain and First Mate move out to take a closer look. The Sea Feilong roars at the boat and the captain orders all hands to battle stations. Blake goes into action; with a forward flip, she runs across the ship and onto the railing to give herself momentum. As she springs into the air, she uses her Semblance to create a clone in order to gain additional momentum for height. She casts out Gambol Shroud on its ribbon and the sharp edge of the sheath embeds into the front of the Sea Feilong's neck. Anchored, Blake swings from the Grimm's neck into the air above its head where she then releases the Grimm's neck to pull her weapon back. Blake fires at the Sea Feilong with the pistol, striking several blows into its left cheek. It roars and moves at speed, Blake jumping off with her weapon to land back on the ship's deck. The captain turns the ship hard to starboard, causing the Grimm to not make contact as it attempting a frontal attack. The captain re-stabilizes the ship while the Sea Feilong goes into the water. He comes out to watch for it when it comes up again on the other side. Blake jumps onto the crow's nest and fires at it again while it merely continues its encircling and goes back into the water. The Sea Feilong turns to fight the ship again while its cannons emerge from its sides. Blake leaps up and hacks at the Grimm's nose. Her ribbon wraps around the tip to give her ground, but when the ship opens fire, Blake loses it and falls backwards. She lands on her shoulders on the ship's deck and regains enough control as she bounces to end up in a crouch with one leg out and one knee bent. However, she cries out in pain and clutches her left shoulder when she moves to stand. The captain orders that their heavy cannon is loaded, and it emerges onto the deck from a trap door. The Sea Feilong unfolds its wings out from between its dorsal fins and takes flight with another roar, deliberately creating a force of air with its motions. Atop the deck, even crouched, Blake is pushed backwards. The heavy cannon fires on the Sea Feilong, but it easily evades. Aiming right at Blake on the ship, it opens its mouth and charges an electric ball. At this point, using the injured Blake's good shoulder as a springboard, Sun Wukong leaps into the air between them. Striking his cross-legged meditation pose, Sun casts out two of his clones. They each grab a tendril and pull back the Sea Feilong's head while Sun lands on its nose and grabs hold of its upper lip. This successfully directs the lightning blast away from the ship. After his clones disappear, Sun holds both tendrils and rides the Sea Feilong as it flies through the air. It charges another electric ball and gives its head an upward jerk, dislodging Sun. Sun falls with a cry, and Blake uses Gambol Shroud to swing around the crow's nest and catch him midair. They land on nearby rocks. The Sea Feilong blasts the ship, taking out the starboard artillery. The crew assesses the rest of the damage for the captain, informing him that the heavy cannon is still up but cannot land a hit on the Sea Feilong while the creature is moving so fast. The captain confirms with the first mate that the engines are still functional and settles on a plan. Blake casts herself between the Sea Feilong and the ship, ready to fend off its next electric blast. Sun, however, puts himself between her and it, using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to interfere with the effectiveness of the blast. He lands on the heavy cannon, and the captain calls out his plan. He wants them to clip its wings and draw it out toward the bow. Sun lets Blake do the wing-clipping while he decides to play target. They start with him casting three clones and jumping into the air. Blake jumps on the first clone, and it helps to push her upward. The second clone, still spinning, uses its feet to kick her upward. The third grabs her by the arm and propels her upward. Sun waits midair to toss her higher, but Blake instead lands her feet on both his shoulders and uses him as a springboard. High in the air above the Sea Feilong, Blake lets herself fall head first, twisting through the air to avoid the blasts it sends her way. She slices through the membrane of its right wing as she runs down its body. On the rocky precipices below, Sun catches her, the force of the impact causing the rocks to crack around them. The rocks are further destabilized as the Sea Feilong flies through and rams them. Blake and Sun leap about some more leading it back toward the ship. It follows first Blake, then Sun. It almost catches Sun in its mouth, but Blake swings in to save him. They land on a tall protruding rock and the Sea Feilong readies for another blast, seeing them successfully cornered. The ship immediately rams its body, the bowsprit piercing completely through the Grimm and holding it in place. The captain orders the heavy cannon to fire, and the Grimm is decapitated along with a significant part of its neck. The remaining part of the body collapses as far as it can before disintegrating in sizzling black clouds. Trivia *This fight was partially animated by Kim Newman.https://vimeo.com/229061349?ref=tw-share Image Gallery V4 03 00032.png V4 03 00033.png V4 03 00034.png V4 03 00035.png V4 03 00036.png V4 03 00037.png V4 03 00038.png V4 03 00039.png V4 03 00040.png V4 03 00041.png V4 03 00042.png V4 03 00043.png V4 03 00044.png V4 03 00045.png V4 03 00046.png V4 03 00047.png V4 03 00048.png V4 03 00049.png V4 03 00050.png V4 03 00051.png V4 03 00052.png V4 03 00053.png V4 03 00054.png V4 03 00055.png V4 03 00056.png V4 03 00057.png V4 03 00058.png V4 03 00059.png V4 03 00060.png V4 03 00061.png V4 03 00062.png V4 03 00063.png V4 03 00064.png V4 03 00065.png References Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4